


The Third Stocking

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: You've married the love of your life and you couldn't be happier...or could you? Santa is intent on giving you an extra present this year.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 37
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	The Third Stocking

You hum along with the radio while cooking dinner, knowing your husband would be home soon. You’re lost in your thoughts about how you were going to tell him your news, excited and nervous. Excited because you knew that you both wanted this and you had been wanting to be a mom for as long as you can remember. Nervous because while you knew Shownu wanted kids, you had both decided to wait until you had been married for a few years before trying. You had only been married about 18 months now, still very much in your honeymoon stage. So lost in your thoughts that you almost didn’t hear the door opening.

“Babe?” Shownu calls walking through the house before finding you in the kitchen. He comes up behind you and slips his arms around your waist, lightly hugging you. “Mmm, I missed you today.”

You chuckle at his words, “You saw me 5 hours ago.”

“I know but I just want to be with you. You’re a lot of fun,” he tells you. 

You turn your head to playfully glare, “So you only married me because I was fun?”

“Oh yeah and I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life playing with you.” You can’t stop the smile that spreads on your face. You press a kiss to his cheek, “Go wash up, dinner will be done soon.”

“Yes, ma’am. Don’t have to tell me twice.” With that he returns a kiss of his own to the crown of your head to go do exactly that. Shownu steps out of the bathroom just as you’re placing dinner on the table, “Come eat, Nu.”

“Mmm, what are we having?” He asks, taking his seat at the table. “Shrimp alfredo with roasted veggies. And I may have made a pan of brownies,” you tell him.

“Really? What’s the occasion?” 

“Nothing, just felt like it,” you pass him the bowl of pasta, effectively distracting him. The two of you spend the rest of dinner talking about your days, moving on to the vacation you guys had started to plan at the end of summer. It occurred to you as he was talking about going scuba diving that you’ll need to alter your plans, seeing as your gift would be due to arrive shortly before.

Shownu offers to clean up and start the dishwasher for you, you easily concede knowing he would sneak at least one brownie while he was in there. While he’s preoccupied with the kitchen you make your way to the office/storage room where you had hid the baby stuff. You had filled the extra stocking almost halfway when you heard Shownu coming down the hall. You quickly hid everything away again and sat down at the desk just in time for Shownu to open the door.

“What are you up to?” He asks playfully, coming to sit on the edge of the desk next to you.

“Hmm? I was just looking over the vacation fund. We should really do something with this room.”

He looks around the room, “Like what?”

“Well for starters, you can go through those boxes that have never been unpacked and get rid of stuff.” 

He gasps dramatically, “How can you tell me to get rid of my stuff?”

“Nu, we’ve been here for over a year, they’re just collecting dust. They never even got unpacked at the apartment,” he nods knowing your right. “And besides, the house was advertised as a 2-bedroom. We could do something radical and actually make it a bedroom.”

“Ok,” he laughs, “I’ll start going through them this weekend. How’s that?” You nod, promising to hold him to that then he drags you out to the couch where he already has the pan of brownies sitting, missing one just like you knew. You both quickly get comfortable, you cuddle into his arms, no place you’d rather be, and turn on another cheesy Hallmark movie. Half a pan and 2 movies later, you drag Shownu from the couch so he’ll sleep in your shared bed instead of snoring in your ear on the couch and go grab a shower.

After your shower you peek into your room and see that your husband is still soundly sleeping. You go back to the office and work on filling the baby’s stocking with the rest of the little things you had picked up after your appointment yesterday, confirming what you had suspected. Once you had fit everything you possibly could in the stocking, baby booties precariously sitting atop you peeked out into the hallway before exiting. 

Quickly you made your way to the living room and over to the mantle where your’s and Shonwu’s own stockings were hanging. You set the stocking down on the chair and went to the kitchen to grab a command hook from the junk drawer, you froze upon reentering the living space, thinking that you heard your husband getting up. When you were sure he hadn’t, you quickly got back to work securing the hook on the wood between the two stockings. Once you were confident that it had settled you gently placed the baby’s on it, lightly holding it until you were sure that it wasn’t going to fall. You had to place the booties back on top seeing as they had toppled off when you set it down.

You stand a moment, admiring the newest addition, unbearably excited and scared. When you finally climb in bed it’s nearing 12:30. As soon as you’re settled Shownu turns towards you and pulls you against him, like he can’t bear to be apart. You easily fall asleep to the sound of his deep and even breathing. 

“Baby.”

“Mm,” you groan out, hoping he’ll be happy with that and let you go back to sleep for a little longer. 

“Baby,” he singsongs this time. “Nope, time to get up my love,” he says as you try to burrow down into the comforter. 

You roll over towards him and open one eye to glare at him, “You know you’re really annoying in the mornings?”

“So you’ve told me before but can’t stop, won’t stop.” Before you could protest again he places kiss after gentle kiss against your lips, effectively changing your mind about mornings...for today at least. Reluctantly you get up and go to brush your teeth while he goes to start coffee, which you officially have to give up now for the next seven months at least. 

“Nu, it’s all yours,” you say exiting the bathroom. When you don’t get a response, you go searching for him. He’s standing in the middle of the living room just staring at the tree, or, more accurately, next to it. “Nu?”

He jumps at your calling and whirls around causing you to jump as well. “What’s going on?”

You try to hide your smile, “What do you mean babe?”

“What’s the third stocking for? Oh my God, are you pregnant?”

“Well it does say Baby Son on it,” you say, teasing him, trying to hide your nerves as well. When he doesn’t respond right away you start to ramble, “I know we agreed to wait a few years but…” you trail when he just stares at you blankly for a few minutes. “Nu?”

That seems to snap him back to reality, he walks up to you and before you can say anymore he cups your face and kisses you, deeply, like he was trying to convey every ounce of feeling he had at that moment. When he finally pulls away he only says two words,

“A nursery.”


End file.
